Sunset
by AngelD0418
Summary: A cute little fluff story involving Dean and his five year old sister Lucy. AU.


Disclaimer: Lucy is mine. That's all.

Author's Note: I had an urge to put up a 5 year old Lucy story that I wrote a few months ago and just never posted.. It's just a short thing that takes place right before the series begins, so sorry, but Sam isn't really in this story, since he's still at school. If you have no idea who Lucy is or what the heck I'm talking about, you might want to read The Price You Pay, which explains a lot of stuff. Happy reading!

He hadn't seen anything so beautiful, even in the many women he had dated over the years. Nothing beat a sunset on the beach in Florida. Of course, this wasn't a vacation by any stretch of the imagination for the Winchesters. A call had come from one of John's friends. There was a poltergeist haunting an old beach house in Fort Lauderdale. So John whisked his son and daughter straight there. Dean had hoped that he could make a small vacation out of it, if not for him, then for his five year old half sister. But John wouldn't have it.

In fact, if John knew what Dean and Lucy were doing right then, he would have chewed Dean out. Dean was supposed to be questioning the residents of Fort Lauderdale about the beach house while John checked said house out. Dean knew John could handle it on his own. He had been hunting for over 20 years. For now, it was time for a small break.

There was a beach near the shabby hotel they were staying at. John gave Dean his instructions and was gone by 9:00AM. Dean woke up Lucy and told her that they were going to the beach. They were there by 10:00. It wasn't too crowded and Lucy ran immediately for the water, stuck her toes in, and ran back to Dean. "It's cold!" she cried with glee. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and scooped Lucy into his arms.

"You know, the best way to warm up in the water is to just get in," he said. Lucy gave him a questioning look just as Dean ran towards the water. Lucy screamed with delight as they hit the water and went under. Dean realized that she was right. It was freezing. But, as predicted, he got used to it.

Lucy and Dean played in the water for hours. Dean loved the giggles coming from his little sister. They seemed to happen a lot less lately, especially since Sam's last visit. Lucy was always depressed after Sam went back to school. She only saw him a few times a year, but she leapt into his arms every time he walked in the door. He had left only a year after Lucy was born. For now, all that was forgotten.

After a lunch of hot dogs, soda, and potato chips, Dean and Lucy attempted to build a sand castle, but Lucy kept picking spots too close to the water and the tide kept washing it away. She seemed to think this was hysterical. The afternoon went on, and Dean knew they should get back, but he couldn't get himself to leave the beach. There was too much joy on Lucy's face. And too many bikini-clad women.

Now it was sunset. Lucy was worn out. She was wrapped in a beach blanket, quickly falling asleep in Dean's lap. He knew they had to get back. He was sure their father was back by now and probably fuming. At this point, he just didn't care. It had been a great day and just what he and his sister needed. Dean rested his chin on Lucy's head as he watched the sky change colors.

"Dean?" came a quiet voice from his lap. Dean looked down at Lucy, surprised. He thought she was asleep.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is Daddy gonna be mad at us?"

"For what?"

"For coming here. We weren't supposed to."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. He won't be mad at you." He'd be pissed at Dean.

"I don't want him to be mad at you."

"Don't worry about me, Luce."

"What's he gonna do to you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Are you glad we came?"

"As long as you are." She nodded. "Well then yes. I'm glad we came, Firefly." Lucy snuggled closer to Dean as he tightened his arms around her. Just as the sun was setting completely, he felt her relax against him and he knew that she was finally asleep.

"Dean," he heard someone yell from behind him. He turned his head to see his father standing on the sidewalk. John looked pissed. Dean heaved a great sigh and gathered Lucy and their things into his arms. He trudged slowly towards where his father was waiting by the black Impala. John would give him the screaming of his life, but for now, he would hold his sister and take in the beach around him for as long as possible. Later, when his father was gone and Sam was back with them, he would remember this day whenever the darkness threatened to take his family. It was what gave him the strength to protect them.


End file.
